memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
New Eden (episode)
}} A new signal appears, prompting Stamets' emotional return to the mycelial network and leading Burnham, Pike, and Owosekun to a pre-warp planet, where they face a complex ethical dilemma. Tilly's overeagerness lands her in trouble but when the planet - and Discovery s landing party - are threatened, her curiosity may be the one thing that can save them. Summary Memorable quotes "If you're telling me that this ship can skip across the universe on a highway made of mushrooms, I kind of have to go on faith." :- Christopher Pike, to Saru on Discovery's spore drive. "Be bold. Be brave. Be courageous. Black alert." :- Christopher Pike, to the crew of the Discovery prior to his first spore jump. "Let's jump." :- Christopher Pike, to the crew of the Discovery prior to his first spore jump. Background information Story and script Cast and characters * Despite being part of the main cast for DIS Season 2, Wilson Cruz (Hugh Culber) is not listed in the opening credits and does not appear in this episode. Preproduction Visual effects Music and sound * Jacob's distress beacon device uses the same sound effect as the Romulan coded transmission signal in . Continuity * This episode takes place shortly after . * This episode reveals that Spock has been committed to the Psychiatric ward on Starbase 5. * This is the fourth episode of any Star Trek series dealing with the descendants of humans who were been removed from Earth by external forces and have no knowledge of recent human history and/or the Federation. The first was , the second was and the third was . Only in this episode and The Paradise Syndrome were the original humans removed on errands of mercy rather than subjugation. Reception and aftermath Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;and * Anson Mount as Christopher Pike Guest starring * Sheila McCarthy as Amesha * Andrew Moodie as Jacob * Bahia Watson as May Ahearn Co-starring * Hannah Cheesman as Lt. Cmdr. Airiam * Emily Coutts as Lt. Keyla Detmer * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Lt. Gen Rhys * Oyin Oladejo as Lt. Joann Owosekun * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Lt. R.A. Bryce * Raven Dauda as Dr. Tracy Pollard * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Noah Davis as Lieutenant (2053) * Kira Groulx as * Claire Qute as Teen May Hologram Uncredited co-stars * Ethan Peck as Spock (Archive recording) Stunt doubles Stand-in References 1950; 2053; 2057; 2236; 2247; 2252; ; All-Mother; Amesha; ankh; artificial gravity; astromycology; audiophonic degradation; battery unit; beacon; Beta Quadrant; black alert; blood; bomber; ; ; ; Buddhism; basement; ; calendar; candle; California; camera; civilian; Christianity; church; ; Clarke's Third Law; Class M; creators; coherent resonator; command-training program; comparative religion; cubic centimeter; Culber, Hugh; custom; dark matter; death; deodorant; divine intervention; DNA; distress call; donut; Earth; earthquake; East Fork Presbyterian Church; ; energy discharge; electricity; espresso; evolution; exam; faith; Federation; Federation database; Federation Standard; fellowship; fence; fields; fire; First Earth; First Saved; fungi; Five-S Sprint Challenge; Gavin; General Order 1; genetic manipulation; glass; God; gospel; graveyard; gravimetric stability; graviton beam; gravity simulator; ; Hamlet; harvest moon; heaven; helmet; ; Hinduism; Indiana; Islam; ion; ; Jesus Christ; jet; ; Judaism; Klingon; laser core sampler; Latin; life sign; light year; Luddite; ; magic; marching band; meatball; mental faculties; metreon; metric ton; ; miracle; morse code; movie night; mushroom; Musk Junior High School; mycelium; mycelial network; navigational interface; ; New Eden; ; nightmare; non-believer; Northern Territory; nuclear bomb; nuclear cataclysm; nuclear winter; olive; orbital rings; Orion; photon torpedo; Pike's father; peace; personal shielding; phaser; pilgrimage; pillar; power cell; power signature; Qo'noS; radioactivity; ready room; red alert; red angel; redshift; rescue mission; resonator; Richmond; rib; Risan mai-tai; ; saddle; San Francisco; salvation; scanning; science; scientists; ; scripture; slide bolt; Shakespeare; shrine; shuttlebay; Shinto; shuttlebay; soldier; SONAR; spaghetti; spaghetti and meatballs; spore drive; Starbase 5; stun; stun grenade; tablet; ; teacher; Terralysium; theologian; theory; trespassing; utility bag; vision; warp drive; warp signature; ; ; white church; Wicca; window; The Word of Our Redemption; worker bee; World War III; xenoanthropology; xenoarchaeology; xylophone; yearbook; yin and yang External links * * |next= }} Category:DIS episodes